


The jewel of creation

by Slant



Series: Other Fionavars [3]
Category: The Fionavar Tapestry - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fionavar, the first world, most beloved of the Weaver. It's like Earth, with all of the really shitty bits turned up to 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The jewel of creation

"Really, Silvercloak," said Jennifer, deliberately ignoring the prince, "I'm beginning to think that you were exaggerating when you said that Fionavar was so special. Certainly the quality of the unwanted sexual advances is about the same as on my world."

[The worst thing is that this remains accurate in hindsight] 

***  
Talking with Coll had been instructive, and the quiet, competent man was apparently capable of some subtlety, but the problem was so much deeper than he could begin to understand.   
On Kevin's world, which was not the first and most beloved work of the Creator, which was not the shining beacon of the cosmos, political leaders like Diarmuid would be some combination of arrogant, corrupt, incompetent and hateful, with very occasional flashes of thuggish cunning.   
They had still made a system where a man could express an opinion without dying.  
In the system that Fionavar had, maybe Diarmuid had no choice, but why was that? It was by the Prince's will that the rules said that the prince had to have that man killed.   
John Turner wouldn't have had that man killed.

**Author's Note:**

> John Turner was Prime Minister of Canada from June 30 to September 17, 1984. He never faced a parliament and never implemented any legislative initiatives, called an election he didn't have to have based on flawed polling data and lost by a landslide. 
> 
> You have to be strongly pro political killing for him not to be either of the dan Ailell's moral superior.


End file.
